Hirari, Hirari
by dany lok
Summary: Sakura es de la aldea de la lluvia y se muda a konoha, al cual molestan por su cabello, pero ella vuelve para encontrarse con su hermano, al saber que está muerto, sigue su deseo de proteger konoha, al encontrarse con su primo, crece aún más ese deseo de proteger a sus amigos y a su ciudad, llena de burlas, descubrirán de que está hecha. Descubrirán su pasado y sus secretos
1. Chapter 1

Summary: sakura es de la aldea de la lluvia y se muda a konoha, al cual molestan por su cabello, pero ella vuelve para encontrarse con su hermano, al saber que está muerto, sigue su deseo de proteger konoha, al encontrarse con su primo, crece aún más ese deseo de proteger a sus amigos y a su ciudad, llena de burlas, descubrirán de que está hecha. Descubrirán su pasado y sus secretos

Aclaraciones:

Naruto no me pertenece

**Naruto: pensamientos**

Naruto:- dialogo

Flash back y tal vez también sueños

_Fechas y lugares_

Un poco de OOC en sakura :p

Capítulo 1

Se encontraban llegando los alumnos al salón de clases, ya llevaban más de 4 meses de empezar el año, su segundo año, con tan solo 7 años, sonó el timbre y todos fueron a sus lugares, y llego Iruka con una sonrisa

Iruka:- ¡hola a todos!, hoy tendremos una nueva alumna, puedes pasar, por favor

Todos esperaban quien sería la nueva alumna, al entrar muchos se quedaron con la boca abierta por tener el cabello rosa, hasta el muslo y con un poco de flequillo, su vestimenta era un short negro y una blusa roja que tenía el símbolo del clan yuki atrás y el del clan haruno adelante, la blusa era de manga larga (las mangas tenían la misma forma que las de haku), tenía unas medias que le llegaban hasta la mitad del muslo de color negro y los zapatos ninja

Sakura:- hola, mi nombre es sakura, provengo de dos clanes, el haruno y el yuki (si de la misma familia que haku) y vengo de la aldea de amegakure o también conocida como la aldea de la lluvia

Akane:- hay su cabellos es muy raro- dijo

Meiling:- yo no me presentaría con un cabellos así- dijo señalándola

Aun así se escuchaban

Sakura:- ¡ME CONVERTIRE EN HOKAGE PARA QUE ME RECONOZCAN TODOS!- callo a todos, al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, rápidamente tapo su boca con sus pequeñas y blancas manos

Iruka:- se sentara aun lado de uchiha sasuke y empezaremos con la clase

Sakura no sabía quién era sasuke uchiha, hasta que levanto la mano y se dirigió hacia su lugar, mientras que la miraban con celos las chicas.

Las clases pasaban normales hasta que llego el recreo, sakura se dirigía hacia su lugar ya que regresaba del baño, y los niños y algunas niñas la rodearon. (Por cierto, estaban en la parte de atrás)

Akashi:- jajaja, que horrible color de cabello- decía mientras la señalaba y se reía de ella

Akane:- hay que llamarla fresita, ya que tiene la cara redondita- decía mientras se reía

Iwashi:- o ¿Por qué no frentona?- mientas le levantaba el fleco

Armando:- sí, o mejor la frentona rosadita- decía mientras la señalaba

Sakura:- tu a quien le dices frentona rosadita- agarrándole el brazo enojada y lo apretaba cada vez mas- ahora escucha, yo también odio el rosa- lo levanto y giro haciendo que todos a su alrededor cayesen al suelo, luego se subió arriba de armando y le empezó a pegar (recuerden que como están chiquitos tienen menos fuerza)

Sakura:- no te burles de mi- decía enojada

Naruto, sasuke, kiba, shikamaru y chouji se reían, esto lo noto sakura y les dijo

Sakura:- que se les hace tan gracioso!- rápidamente todos voltearon hacia al frente, para evitar que los golpearan- hmp!

.

.

.

.

.

_2 meses después en un parque de konoha_

Akashi:- onii-chan es ella la que me molesta- dijo en un parque un chico de 7 años, de cabellos rojos, apuntando a una peli rosa.

Newark:- así que es ella hermanito- dijo viéndola seriamente- así que eres tú la que hace llorar a mi hermanito

Akashi:- si es ella- dijo viéndola con una sonrisa

Sakura:- yo solo me defiendo ya que él y sus amigos me molestan- haciendo que Newark viera a su hermano

Newark:- de cualquier forma, no dejare que alguien moleste a mi hermanito- dijo tronándose los dedos

Con sasuke e itachi

Sasuke:- onii-san gracias por ayudarme a entrenar- dijo poniendo una gran sonrisa en su cara

Itachi:- de nada hermanito, aparte es para que puedas darle bien a los blancos en la academia- dijo sonriendo también

Entonces al frente de ellos se ve a sakura saltar por varios árboles, atrás de ella, los dos veían a un genin siguiéndola.

Sasuke:- ella es- no termino de decir ya que itachi lo agarro y lo llevo a una rama de un árbol para protegerlo- ¡itachi ella es la niña nueva de mi salón!- dijo un poco alarmado

Itachi:- no podemos intervenir, hasta que vea que algo malo pase- dijo un poco preocupado

Se vio que le lanzo un kunai y en esto sakura se impactó, ¡la quería dejar herida y gravemente herida!; sakura salto hacia otro árbol y vio que Newark salto hacia ella, aprovecho y salto igualmente haciendo lo mismo, con su brazo lo agarró del cuello e hizo que callera, ella callo parado al suelo, eso impresiono a sasuke y a itachi, y volteo a ver hacia atrás y observo que un lugar de madera estaba en el lugar de Newark. Tan rápido que volteo hacia al frente Newark la golpeo con el brazo y luego la pateo para que callera al suelo, la agarro del cabello (por cierto estaba muy largo) y empezó a decir…

Newark:- por lo menos deberías saber que es un jutsu de sustitución, solo eres una niña pequeña, este pelo tan rosa y es duro como el hilo, un pelo como este es horrible- dijo entre risas

Akashi:- jajaja duele verdad- pero de pronto vio que sakura empezó a llorar y se quedó viéndola- ¡eh!

Sakura:- yo… yo, a mí tampoco me gusta mi pelo- dijo avanzando hacia adelante, haciendo que le arrancara, luego le dio un puñetazo a su estómago seguido por una patada en la cara, dio un grito pequeño, luego sakura salto y llego con una patada hacia su cabeza haciendo que callera de espalda, luego se subió arriba de él y lo empezó a golpear- PERO- aun golpeándolo- CON ESTE CABELLO SIGO SIENDO YO MISMA ¿QUE MAS OPCION ME QUEDA?

Akashi:- AHHH! Es la rosadita malévola!- dijo y se fue corriendo, llorando

Sakura para y camina hacia atrás, haciendo que Newark le lanzara su cabello y le gritara

Newark:- FORASTERA- luego de paro- ¡como si una forastera pudiese convertirse en hokage!- se volteo y empezó a caminar y luego empezó a correr para alcanzar a su hermanito

Sakura se quedó viéndolo, hasta que sintió unas miradas profundas y volteo hacia el árbol, vio a sasuke y a itachi.

Sakura:- ¡¿no van a ayudarme porque soy una forastera!?

Itachi:- nosotros no- fue interrumpido por sakura

Sakura:- ¡apuesto a que están de acuerdo con ellos también!- y se fue corriendo lo más rápido posible, seguida por las miradas de sasuke e itachi. Una vez más alejada, al frente de las cabezas de piedra de los hokage, pensó- **es por eso que yo no quiero ser una extranjera… es que quería que la aldea se convirtiera en mi hogar… esa fue la única razón por la que lo dije, quien querría ser el hokage de cualquier modo**- pensó para sí misma

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_5 años después…_

Sakura ahora esta vestida con una blusa blanca de manga corta, con un cinturón negro (como la de kushina, :p), con un short de licra negra, con unas medias negras y los zapatos ninja, su banda con el símbolo de konoha lo tenía como una pulsera con un doblado doble (X3) para que le quedara bien.

Iruka:- hola alumnos (N/A: hola n.n), bueno hoy elegiremos a los equipos, ya que se han vuelto genin

Sakura: **veré quien será mi sensei, espero que sea guapo, fuerte, que nos proteja a mí y a mi equipo, que nos lleve el almuerzo, y que…**- se le veía la cara un poco sonrojada y su mirada ida

Iruka:- el equipo 7 está conformado por: naruto uzumaki, sasuke uchiha…

Naruto:- ¡NO! ME TOCO CON EL TEME, ¡NO!

Sasuke:- cállate dobe

Iruka:- y sakura haruno- eso la hace salir de su trance

Sakura: **con quien dijo que me toco (¿?), bueno espero que el sensei sea…**- y así volvió a su trance (yo:- esta rarita, bueno, hablando de raros, apareceré en algún capitulo XD, como una maid XD, el restaurante es nuevo y pues no les diré xp)

Pasaron varias horas y sakura aún seguía en su trance, y se le veía un poco sonrojada y soltaba risitas torpes, lo cual les saco varias gotitas a todos.

Naruto:- esto es aburrido, le hare una broma por llegar tarde- dijo poniendo un borrador en la puerta- jijijiji

Sasuke:- dobe, él es un jounin, no caerá en esa broma- dijo seriamente

Entonces sakura salió de su trance

Sakura:- mmm, ¿les puedo preguntar una cosa?- sasuke solo la vio y naruto asintió- ¿ustedes son mi equipo?, sino ¿Qué hacen aquí?- en eso naruto se fue directo al suelo y a sasuke le salió una gotita

Naruto:- sakura-chan, ¿en serio no escuchaste a Iruka-sensei?

Sakura:- sí o no- dijo fríamente poniendo azul a naruto y sacarle otra gotita a sasuke- contesta.

Sasuke: **pobre del dobe, yo estuve presente cuando venció a un genin, con tan solo 7 años de edad**- pensó con pena ajena

Naruto:- si somos de tu equipo, aun no llega nuestro sensei y llevas más de 2 horas murmurando cosas, sonrojándote y echar risitas torpes- dijo naruto con esta cara \(_)/

Sakura:- ya veo- entonces algo paso por su mente- ALEJENSE PERVERTIDOS! NO ME LLEVEN CON EL FBI, SE QUE ME HAN ESTADO BUSCANDO PERO YA SOY DEL LADO BUENO!- grito y justo en ese momento naruto y sasuke se fueron directo al suelo, kakashi abrió la puerta y le callo el borrador, también escucho las palabras de su alumna y vio a sasuke y naruto tirados

Kakashi:- la primera impresión de este equipo es que son unos idiotas- sacándoles una gotita a todos- los espero en el techo n.n- dijo desapareciendo con un puf

Sakura:- así que si son mi equipo, buen no revelen mi identidad- dijo desapareciendo con un puf

_En el techo de la academia_

Kakashi:- muy bien, porque no me dicen sus nombres, lo que les gusta, no les gusta, sus pasatiempos y sueños-dijo aun leyendo su libro

Naruto:- porque no nos dice usted cómo hacerlo

Kakashi:- está bien , mi nombre es kakashi hatake, no tengo interés en decirles lo que sí y no me gusta, tengo muchos pasatiempos y no he pensado en un sueño- eso les saco gotitas a todos

Naruto:- mi nombre es uzumaki naruto, me gusta mucho comer ramen y sobretodo con Iruka sensei, no me gustan los 3 minutos que tengo que esperar para que se preparen, mis pasatiempos son jugar, entrenar y comer ramen y mi sueño es convertirme en el mejor de los hokages

Kakashi:- bien, ahora vas tu- señalando a sasuke

Sasuke:- mi nombre es sasuke uchiha, no me gustan muchas cosas, no tengo pasatiempos y no es un sueño, es una ambición, quiero matar a cierta persona- dijo seriamente

Sakura: **así que piensas desacerté de itachi**- pensó un poco seria

Kakashi:- ahora por ultimo nuestra miembro femenina-dijo mientras la veía con la mirada

Sakura:- mi nombre es haruno yuki sakura, no me gustan los cretinos como sasuke o los idiotas como naruto- haciéndoles sacar varias gotitas- me agrada mucho comer pockis de chocolate- dijo con estrellitas en los ojos y un pequeño rubor en su cara recordando el sabor- mi pasatiempo pues es entrenar y mi gran sueño es convertirme en hokage

Kakashi:- muy bien mañana los espero en campo de entrenamiento a las 5:00 am de la mañana- dijo desapareciendo nuevamente en un puf

Sakura:- adiós chicos- dijo desapareciendo de la misma manera que su sensei

Naruto:- sakura-chan va por el mal camino- dijo negando con la cabeza las acciones de su compañera

Sasuke:- adiós dobe- dijo e imito a sakura, desaparecer con un puf

Naruto:- soy el único normal en mi equipo u.u, bueno si no fuera por el zorro sería normal-dijo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dany:- ¡Hola!, aquí traigo un nuevo fic, espero que les guste, por favor si me equivoque en algo me los podrían decir para corregirlo, y también para decidir con quien se quedara sakura :p, bueno si les gusto o no comenten/dejen reviews n.n ¡Adios¡


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Ya eran las 10:00 a.m. de la mañana, y su sensei no llegaba

Naruto estaba dormido, sakura comía pockis y sasuke se quedó parado, viendo a la nada, de pronto una nube de humo salió de la nada y hay estaba kakashi-sensei, leyendo su libro "educativo", mientras que echaba unas risitas torpes, sakura lo veía con los ojos así ¬.¬ por llegar tarde sasuke así u.u (con ojos cerrados) y naruto *¬* (estaba dormido)

Kakashi:- ¡Hola chicos!, siento llegar tarde- en eso se despierta naruto- es que se me cruzo un gato negro y tuve que rodear la aldea completa para que nada malo me pasara n.n

Naruto:- ¡MENTIRA!- dijo señalándolo, muy enojado, pero un poco feliz por dormir un poco (XD)

Kakashi:- bueno no importa- dijo despreocupado- entonces empecemos, me tendrán que quitar estos cascabeles antes del mediodía- entonces naruto se le avienta y kakashi lo detiene- todavía no digo empezar, empezamos en 3, 2, 1, ahora- dijo y sakura y sasuke se escondieron

Naruto:- INTENTA VENCER AL PROXIMO Y MEJOR DE LOS HAKAGES, UZUMAKI NARUTO- dijo gritando poniéndose al frente de kakashi y a kakashi le salió una gotita

Naruto fue corriendo hacia kakashi, el que lo esquivaba y dijo

Kakashi:- técnica secreta de la hoja, ¡mil años de dolor!- dijo y saco volando a naruto de una manera no muy agradable y cae en un rio

Naruto sale del agua con muchos clones y los demás se impresionan

Sakura: **así que usa el kage bushin no jutsu!**- pensó un poco sorprendida

Naruto vuelve a pelear contra kakashi, pero a su sensei, se le caen los cascabeles y naruto aprovecha para agarrarlos pero por… tonto quedo colgando de un árbol; sasuke aprovecho la distracción de su sensei y entonces lanzo kunais para matarlo.

Sakura: **ya que el aire va en esa dirección, al lanzar el kunai se va a desviar, entonces lo aventare así**- pensó acomodando un kunai y lo avienta-** solo tengo que lanzarlo débilmente y el viento hará lo demás!**- pensó con prudencia- **aparte por la desviación del viento no sabrá con exactitud dónde estoy**- pensó decidida y vio cómo es que naruto caía al suelo y se escondía

Sasuke, quien era el más obvio, se empezó a mover para buscar otro escondite ya que a él si lo descubrió.

Kakashi encontró a sasuke y empezó a luchar con él, de la boca de sasuke sale una bola de fuego dirigida hacia kakashi, quien la esquiva fácilmente, entonces sasuke ya no lo encuentra, pero luego el piso se rompió y unas manos agarraron sus tobillos y lo enterró en el suelo (por así decirlo), solo dejando su cabeza.

Sasuke: **maldición, el tiempo se acaba y yo estoy aquí** pensó con aires de enojo, como se suponía que vencería a itachi sin poder hacer esto, se suponía que era un vengador o ¿no?.

Sakura iba corriendo para escapar de kakashi quien la encontró, y escucho una voz muy familiar

Sasuke:- sakura- **todo mi orgullo abajo** dijo fríamente

Sakura:- ¿sasuke?- dijo un poco aterrorizada

.

.

.

_2 segundos después_ (si lose, muy poco tiempo)

Sakura:- HAHAHA EL "GRAN" UCHIHA AHORA SOLO ES UNA CABEZA! HAHAHAHAHA- dijo tirada en el suelo y agarrándose la pansa- HAHAHAHA- gritaba a todo pulmón

Sakura aun entre risas, atravesó con su mano la tierra y agarro la mano de sasuke y este por el acto se sonrojo, muy poco, pero sakura no se dio cuenta, una vez ya sacando al uchiha dijo

Sakura:- ahora es cuando la verdadera función, comience- dijo con una sonrisa siniestra, haciendo que sasuke diera un paso para atrás por el aura que rodeaba a la peli-rosa y se dispuso a trabajar con ella, bueno, kakashi uso un jutsu para hundirlo en la tierra y ella tan solo uso su fuerza.

Sasuke: **mujeres problemáticas** pensó-hmp- fue lo único que salio del uchiha

Sakura:- faltan 20 min. Si encontramos a naruto, el plan estará perfecto

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Siento que haya quedado muy corto, pero estaba apurada y no pude poner continuación otros días, ya que me ponen mucha tarea TT_TT. Espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews


	3. Chapter 3

**Cambiare las formas de dialogo**

Capítulo 3

-Al fin encontré a naruto- dijo sakura ***si no fuera por él, ya le habríamos quitado los cascabeles*** pensó con aires de cansancio, solo quedaban varios minutos y naruto estaba dormido- naruto- dijo moviéndolo y el uchiha lo veía todo desde atrás- NARUTO!- dijo golpeándolo

-¿POR QUE HICISTE ESO?- cuestiono sobándose el chichón de su cabeza

-¡PORQUE NO DESPERTABAS IDIOTA, SI NO LE QUITAMOS LOS CASCABELES NOS MANDARA A LA ACADEMIA, DE NUEVO, ENTIENDES!- grito alterada

-¿el teme también va a ayudar?- pregunto nuevamente naruto pero más calmado

-¿me venía siguiendo?, ni en cuenta, bueno, si unimos fuerzas lo lograremos- dijo decidida, pero recordó el tiempo.

-10 MINUTOS- dijo alterada la kunoichi

Sakura los agarró de la mano entonces fue corriendo para quitarle de una buena vez los cascabeles, lo encontraron con tiempo de 2 minutos exactos

-Ataquemos todos al mismo tiempo de esta manera- les susurro y llegaron al frente de kakashi, quien leía su librito

Sasuke se dirigió hacia kakashi y le lanzo una bola de fuego, naruto hizo clones, una vez que kakashi esquivo la bola de fuego, los narutos se dirigieron hacia kakashi, quien los deshizo todos, pero naruto los volvió a crear y logro lanzar a kakashi hacia sakura, quien tenía preparada su mano bañada en chakra.

***10 segundos*** pensaron todos

Kakashi se acercaba cada vez más a sakura

***9 segundos***

Sakura hace para atrás su brazo derecho

***5 segundos***

Sakura detiene a kakashi con su mano kakashi izquierdo

***2 segundos***

Sakura mueve hacia adelante el brazo

***1 segundo***

Kakashi siente algo en su estómago (el puño de sakura)

***se acabó el tiempo***

Sakura soltó todo el chakra acumulado en su mano y dirigió a kakashi hacia el suelo, luego agarro los cascabeles, kakashi se impresión por la fuerza de su alumna.

Sakura se dirigió hacia naruto y sasuke para darles los cascabeles, mientras que ellos pensaron que uno se regresaría a la academia, pero sakura no se quedó con uno, le dio una a sasuke y el otro a naruto.

-muy bien, el equipo está aprobado- dijo kakashi con una sonrisa

-¡qué bien!- dijo naruto muy alegre

- lo siento me tengo que ir- dijo para luego salir corriendo de aquel lugar

- ¡teme! ¿Quieres comer ramen conmigo?- pregunto naruto ya que no tenía con que pagar la cuenta

-no- dijo sasuke fríamente y se perdió de vista

-vamos, no te desanimes naruto, luego nos vemos, tengo que avisarle a hokage-sama- dijo para luego desaparecer con un puf

- bueno, por lo menos tengo un poco de dinero jeje- dijo naruto

.

.

.

_20 minutos después en el cementerio de konoha_

Se veía a alguien caminar hacia el cementerio de konoha, el cual se dirigía hacia un lugar perteneciente a su familia, los uchiha, pero sintió otra presencia, pero se fue inmediatamente, no le tomo mucha importancia

-papa'- dijo fríamente- mama'- lo dijo de igual manera, juro que los vengare a todos y cada uno de ustedes matando a itachi- dijo el uchiha, pero rápidamente volvió a sentir una presencia, ahora saco un kunai- pero una ráfaga de viento apareció y ya no sintió presencia alguna, decidió irse de ese lugar

.

.

.

_1 día después en la torre de hokage_

-gracias por traer a mi gato- dijo una señora aplastando (literalmente) a un gato- volveremos a casa y…- se fue la señora con el pobre gato

***yo también haría lo mismo que ese gato, si fuera el claro*** pensaron sakura y naruto

-ahora su nueva misión será ir a una granja para ayuda- decía hokage-sama, pero fue interrumpido por naruto

-NO- grito con cierto enojo- quiero una misión emocionante-

-¡naruto!, deberías tenerle más respeto a hokage-sama- dijo Iruka-sensei, le diría otras palabras a naruto, pero este lo interrumpió

-no, está bien Iruka, les daré una misión de rango C- dijo calmadamente el hokage

-¡SI!- decía alegremente el uzumaki

-puede pasar- dijo el hokage, entonces se ve a un hombre que tenía un sombrero de paja, luego subió su rostro y se veía borracho, se tambaleaba un poco, tenía el cabello canoso, dando a saber que tenía una edad avanzada, y tenía una barriga un poco grande- el será la persona a la que cuidaran, su nombre es tazuna

-me cuidaran los black ejes pilles- por estar borracho, así que no podía pronunciar bien las palabras- pero en versión minigatugura (miniatura)- dijo un poco burlón- aparte de su manager

-¡oiga!- dijo enojada sakura

-lo siento- se disculpó- me equivoque, el enano tiene cara de estúpido, el otro tiene cara de amargado y la rosadita- haciendo que a sakura la rodeara un aura negra- tiene cara de vive la vida loca- dijo esto último alzando los brazos

-JAJAJA, quien será el más enano- dijo entre risas naruto haciendo que sakura y sasuke lo miraran con pena

-¡ ¿A QUIEN LE DICE ROSADITA CON CARA DE "vive la vida loca"?!- dijo moviendo sus manos por todos lados

-tu a quien crees- dijo tazuna

-sé que es a mí a quien le dice, pero por lo menos dígame por mi nombre, el cual es SA-KU-RA- dijo con aires de enojo

-okey Brenda- dijo tazuna

Naruto pensaba las miradas de sus amigos, hasta que vio las alturas, SE REFERIA A EL, eso lo hacía ser alguien lento

-lo voy a ¡MATAR!- gritaron naruto y sakura, se les iban a aventar, pero kakashi los agarro antes de tiempo

-tranquilos- dijo kakashi sonriendo detrás de aquella mascara que ocultaba su rostro- lo tenemos que proteger no matar chicos jeje- dijo nerviosamente su sensei

-okey- dijo sakura resignada, luego echo un suspiro

-pero nos acaba de insultar kakashi-sensei- dijo naruto con ojos de perro para que lo dejara golpearlo

-no naruto- dijo kakashi muy despreocupado

.

.

.

.

.

_Varias horas después_

***ni siquiera en una misión puede llegar temprano ¬.¬*** pensaba sakura con aires de enojo ***me iré a caminar un rato, aparte, sol esta sasuke en este lugar, naruto llegara dentro de 20 o 30 minutos***

Sakura desapareció con un puf, dejando a sasuke desconcertado, bueno eran las 12:00 p.m., tal vez kakashi y naruto llegaran después, per debía ser educado y respetuoso—claro, si es que tuviera a sus padres—

.

.

.

.

.

_2 horas después en la entrada de la aldea oculta de la hoja_

-¿Cómo es que sakura no llega temprano cuando kakashi, llego tarde, pero ella aún más tarde?-cuestiono un rubio de ojos azules un tanto enojado- ¡como dejaste que se fuera!- dijo nuevamente ¬.¬

-ella se fue sin decir nada, dobe- dijo el de ojos ónix y cabello azabache

-se ira por el mismo camino de kakashi-sensei- dijo viéndolo con un poco de enojo el uzumaki

-no es mi culpa que llegue tarde- dijo con estrellitas con los ojos- ella va por el buen camino- dijo imaginándose a sakura con el cabello parado, con una mascarilla que cubra casi toda su cara

-¡Hola!, perdónenme por haber llegado tarde- dijo una peli-rosada apareciendo de la nada

-dinos porque llegaste tarde- le contradijo el uzumaki

-porque me perdí en el camino de la vida- dijo alegremente

-MENTIRAS-grito el uzumaki ¬.¬

-sakura, deberías ser más responsable- dijo el peli-plateado- un momento, vas por el buen camino

-vamos a perdernos en el camino de la vida y rodear la aldea por si se nos cruza un gato negro- dijo sakura corriendo hacia el Sol, y kakashi detrás de ella, los dos corriendo (N/A: bien rock lee y gai-sensei XD)

-DEJENSE DE PAYASADAS, YA SON LAS 3 DE LA TARDE Y AUN NO HEMOS PARTIDO- grito el uzumaki enojado

-concuerdo con el dobe-dijo el "teme", en eso a naruto le salen estrellitas en los ojos

-está bien, vayámonos- dijo kakashi con su librito ¬¬

Sakura iba volteando a todos lados, entonces sakura y kakashi se dan cuenta de que hay un charco

***realmente sospechoso, no se supone que estamos en temporadas de lluvias*** pensaron kakashi y sakura lo mismo

Naruto y tazuna estaban hablando, naruto le preguntaba cómo era la aldea, y que país era

-y dígame ¿Cómo es la aldea?- pregunto naruto

-pues, hay varios problemas con la (N/A: se me fue la palabra XD) economía- dijo seriamente

-ya veo- dijo el uzumaki- y a que se dedica

-a hacer puentes- dijo fastidiado, naruto ya le había hecho muchas preguntas ¬¬

Entonces de la nada salen 2 ninjas cubiertos con ropas extrañas para los de konoha, atraparon a kakashi en cadenas y las jalaron, haciendo que kakashi se despedazara, luego apareció madera en su lugar

***jutsu de sustitución, ya veo*** pensó uno de los 2 atacantes

Iban a atacar a naruto, pero sakura no se quedó atrás, fue corriendo lo más rápido que podía mostrar, no quería revelar su verdadera fuerza, así que logro hacer que se clavaran las cadenas en un árbol

-solo es una mocosa- dijo uno

Pero uno había hecho un jutsu de sustitución, amarrando a sakura de uno de su brazos, entonces, el otro hermano, quien se había liberado, le agarro la otra mano, sakura acumulo chakra en su brazo, rompiendo la cadena, luego atrajo al otro hermano hacia ella, lleno su mano de chakra, y lo golpeo con su estómago, el otro aprovecho la distracción de ella y se dirigió a tazuna, quien era protegido por sasuke, pero llego kakashi, aquel ninja no había sentido su presencia, así que cuando se dio cuenta su cuello choco con el brazo de kakashi-sensei

***presumido*** pensaron los integrantes de dicho equipo

-siento no haber llegado temprano- dijo con una sonrisa

***otra vez ¬¬*** pensó sakura

-muy bien sakura, haz protegido a tu equipo y a tazuna- dijo felizmente kakashi-sensei

-de nada- dijo sakura un poco desanimada, se suponía que eran chunnin, le tenían que dar más batalla

-y naruto, tenemos que quitarte el veneno que te dejaron dentro de esa cortada- dijo viendo a naruto con esa sonrisa que nunca desapareciera

Pero naruto agarro un kunai lo clavo en su muñeca y empezó a sangrar, todos se sorprendieron ante tal acción.

-sakura hizo todo muy bien, nos protegió mientras yo me quedaba mirando, lo juro, juro que por esta herida ya no me comportare como un gallina, dattebayo- dijo seriamente naruto, el cual se prometió ya no ser así, como se supondría que sería hokage siendo protegido por todos

-muy bien naruto, pero si sigue sangrando tu herida, morirás ^o^- dijo kakashi como si nada

-¡AHHH! ¡AYUDENME AYUDENMEE, POR FAVOOOR AYUDENMEEE! ¡MAAMAAA AYUDAMEE!- dijo naruto asustado gritando por todos lados

-tranquilízate naruto yo te voy a ayudar- dijo kakashi n.n- ven naruto-

Naruto se dirigió a kakashi llorando y entonces este le empezó a vendar la mano, pero noto que su herida se cerraba

***el kyubi está haciendo algo*** pensó kakashi

-nos debe una explicación del porque lo atacaron 2 chunnins- dijo kakashi

.

.

.

.

.

_Mientras tanto en otro lugar en esa misma hora_

-¡COMO QUE NO LO LOGRARON MATAR!- grito un hombre de avanzada edad, con unos bigotes muy graciosos y con unos lentes pequeños y oscuros

-eran genin, lo íbamos a matar pero una de sus alumnos y su sensei nos detuvieron- dijo uno de ellos

-ASÍ QUE UN GENIN LOS LOGRO VENCER, TU HAZ ALGO, NO LES PAGO POR NADA- dijo enojado aquel hombre

Pero había otros 2 en la misma habitación, sentados y uno llevaba una gran espada de acero o metal, tenía el cabello negro, este agarro su espada y lo dirigió al cuello de aquel hombre viejo- mira ahora iré yo y lo matare- el otro asustado solo asintió

Aquellos hombres misteriosos desaparecieron en un parpadear haciendo entender que habían emprendido su viaje.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto iba realmente alerta y entonces empezó a lanzar kunais por todos lados, hasta que sakura lo golpeo, después de varios minutos, naruto despertó y volvió a hacer la misma acción de antes pero esta vez todos se dieron cuenta de que atino

-Solo es un conejo- dijo kakashi tranquilamente

***pero estos conejos solo tienen la piel de este color cuando nieva*** pensaron sakura y kakashi lo mismo

-¡ahh! Pero que he hecho, pobre conejito- dijo agarrándolo para luego abrazarlo y poner sus mejillas juntas

-¡ABAJO!- gritaron kakashi y sakura, luego todos hicieron esa acción y se agacharon

-ese mocoso fue muy listo al encontrarme- dijo con aires de enojo

-Yo peleare contra él, ustedes protejan a tazuna- dijo kakashi agarrando su banda y subiéndola- ¡sharingan!

Dijo esto y sorprendió a todos dejando aún más impresionado sasuke

***él no es un uchiha, entonces como tiene el sharingan*** pensó sasuke un poco asustado

(Jajaja no lo sabrán hasta que estemos en shippuden)

-empecemos- dijo aquel hombre de gran espada con una sonrisa en la cara

.

.

.

Kakashi estaba ganando contra zabuza, dejándolo acorralado en un árbol, entonces llega un ninja "AMBU" y le lanza varias sebon a zabuza haciendo que muriera, sorprendiendo a los demás

*¿**Quién es e…?*** pensó sakura y cayó al suelo con la cara roja, entonces tazuna, naruto y sasuke se dirigen a ella y naruto le toco la frente.

-¡TIENE FIEBRE Y ESTA MUY ELEVADO!- dijo un poco asustado naruto

-no se preocupen, yo me encargare de él, su nombre es zabuza, es muy buscado por toda la aldea oculta en la niebla- dijo pensando en aquella chica que había caído desmayada al suelo- me voy- dijo sin más y empezó a saltar de árbol en árbol, aun así no se lograba quitar a esa chica de sus pensamientos

***¿Quién es?** Se preguntó a si mismo mentalmente

-H-Haku- murmuro sakura con un pequeño hilo de voz

-¡rápido llevémosla a tu casa a atenderla!- dijo agarrándola y empezando su viaje corriendo

Todos asintieron, bueno, sasuke no ya que ni la conocía y casi ni la importaba, bueno un poco, el que no sea una molestia (N/A: orgullo uchiha ¬¬)

Sakura, en cada metro que daba se vivía más blanca, mas "normal", ya no tenía ese color carmesí que adornada hace varios momentos de manera excesiva en su cara

-por lo menos está bajando su temperatura- dijo kakashi aun preocupado

-sakura-chan- murmuro naruto muy preocupado

Llegando al rio, se encontraron con un "marinero" que tenía un bote pequeño

-gracias por esperarme- dijo tazuna

-no hay de que, esto es por lo que usted ha hecho por nosotros- dijo amablemente el marinero.

Seguían su camino, el marinero vio a la chica y les dio un trapo para que se lo pusieran en la frente, lo mojaron y colocaron el trapo mojado sobre su frente

-nos debe una explicación, ¿Por qué lo vinieron a buscar 2 chunnin y un jounin?- pregunto kakashi un poco desconfiado- y él porque no solicito una misión de rango A

-empezare por el principio, yo hago puentes y…

-eso ya lo sabemos- dijo naruto

-escucha primero enano- dijo tazuna- como iba, hago puentes desde una edad considerable, entonces aquí hubo una falta exagerada de recursos aparte de tener un problema económico, empecé a crear un puente para poder comerciar con otros países, pero gato se adueñó de esto y ahora evita todo esto, así que me busca para matarme y así evitar hacer el puente y que nos liberaremos de el- dijo seriamente, al cual naruto no puso atención intentando pescar con su manos- ¡hey niño, no hagas tanto ruido!- dijo regañando a naruto quien decía "ya tenemos que comer"

***pide silencio sin que él lo de*** pensó sakura un tanto distraída, ya que pensaba en su pasado

-llegamos- dijo aquel hombre que navegaba el barco

.

.

.

.

.

¡Siento la demora!

¡Estaba muy ocupada con la tarea y exámenes!

¡Gracias por comentar!

Dejen reviews


End file.
